


今夜无人入睡

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	今夜无人入睡

关于狼人和月圆之夜的三个真相：  
1，在这个晚上狼人不得不变成狼，虽然期间会有半人半狼的过渡形态——但其实大多数时间他们是人，或者是狼——你看到又像人又像狼的家伙们都是兽人，完全不同宗的。  
2，这是一个高贵种族的不可压抑的兽性冲动，就像吸血鬼见到有人飙血就不想浪费把血舔干一样——而吸血鬼早就克服自己血脉中的陋习了——狼人就他妈不，狼人还他妈引以为豪。  
3，这些变化中最操蛋的部分是变身后古老的“感情交流”大会——狼人们恨不得尿在彼此身上来彰显友好——气味交换真的真的真的太过了，每次你的狼人回来都跟玩了个滥交大趴一样，你会想把每一个气味的主人手刃。

“夏洛克，停止诋毁我的种族，不然一会儿我要咬开你的喉咙。”  
“哦，”那个倒悬着挂在天花板玩着笔电的吸血鬼依然敲击着键盘，但不是删除键，“你提醒我了，约翰。”

真相四：月圆之夜的狼人男友跟来了月经没两样，拜拜，性生活，拜拜，好脾气。

“我认真的，夏洛克。”  
现在生气的狼人支棱起了那对毛茸茸的耳朵，他已经开始变化了。  
要是往常，夏洛克可能有心情摸摸那对耳朵和之后变出来的大尾巴——这个月他还想干点别的。  
在爪子尚且是手的约翰脱完衣服安静等待变化完成的时候，夏洛克把赤身裸體的约翰狠狠撞倒在约翰的沙发椅里。  
“你他妈疯了！夏洛克！”  
“你知道吗，吸血鬼放任狼人吹嘘自己力大无穷真的是同情你们没什么别的好炫耀了。”  
约翰感觉到自己每一块骨头和每一条肌肉都在尖叫着要变化了，可夏洛克在这么要命的时候压制着狼人，他真的会一个不小心把吸血鬼的脑袋啃掉的。  
更何况吸血鬼真的在不遗余力地激怒他——而早在结为伴侣的那天他们就达成协议不要针对彼此的种族做任何言语攻击了（当然，这条是针对夏洛克的）。  
约翰的胳膊在他走神回忆他们的甜蜜（？）过往时被反绑在他身后，而夏洛克压制他的姿势就跟要上他一样。  
“不是跟要上你一样，约翰，”会读心的吸血鬼出声纠正，“我就是要上你。”  
“为什么是今晚……你又吸错血了？”  
夏洛克闷闷地笑了起来，但依然在执行他之前所宣称的事情。  
“我阻止不了你，所以我就想让我的老二试试。”吸血鬼眯起的眼睛看起来危险又迷人，“顺便说一句，我恨死月圆之夜了。”  
－－－－－  
月圆之夜的变化是兽性的一部分，被夏洛克的老二取悦也是——目前看来，约翰显然更容易臣服于后者。  
“你一变化就会掉一屋子狼毛，我看着就觉得发痒。”  
“有个挨千刀的杂毛狼喜欢你，他每次都故意蹭你一身气味，你一点自觉都没有吗？”  
“狼人变成狼后只会嚎，而我不想听懂也不想学会。”  
“我们是如此不一样，约翰，而你那些过于频繁的社交让人没有安全感。”  
“你有点得寸进尺了。”  
约翰一边认真地挨/操一边认真地听着夏洛克抱怨，他甚至说不好这两件事哪件让夏洛克更爽。  
他现在只有发出小奶狗那种呜呜咽咽声音的份：“好的，好的，夏洛克，都依你，用力点就是那。”  
－－－－－  
最后约翰还是变成狼了。  
高潮后再变回野兽的样子，这至少是一大新奇体验了。  
不过目前这一做法最大意义是逃脱不应期奇短的吸血鬼第二轮折磨的最佳手段——夏洛克还没有那个情趣上一头狼。  
比起之前重回野性的释放感，现在约翰只觉得有心理阴影了。  
现在那个吸血鬼心满意足地靠在约翰温暖的肚皮上，闭着眼睛挠着约翰的下巴。  
就像逗狗那样。  
看来他有必要为了月圆之夜申请一次婚姻咨询了。

 

约翰真的抓着夏洛克去做婚姻咨询了。  
最后他们谈好两个月一次月圆之夜，两个月一次夏洛克的为所欲为时间。  
“我偶尔有一些疯狂的想法，”夏洛克在咨询的时候倒悬在天花板上，以最放松的姿势向约翰和婚姻咨询师坦白，“我可以保证它们无害，我希望约翰能和我一起完成。”  
咨询师是一个年纪大到看不出性别的地精，什么事他没见过呢？  
所以地精对着蜷在特大号沙发椅中的约翰露出了一个精明又暧昧的微笑。  
“先生们，我想你们可以把这件事谈妥了。”  
约翰只能看着自己沉思的丈夫狂冒冷汗，夏洛克都觉得疯狂的想法，光是想想就觉得不寒而栗。  
－－－－－  
所以月圆之夜变成了约翰之夜和夏洛克之夜，介于上次的月圆之夜算是夏洛克之夜，所以约翰这次可以享受一下在月光下变回狼的本性。  
但两个月其实眨眼就过去了。  
又到了夏洛克之夜。  
约翰不希望是那种玩完一次半条命都没了的奇怪的play。  
但事实证明约翰想多了。  
因为夏洛克居然想带着他出去抓些奇怪的生物。  
拒绝，我拒绝。约翰在心里说。但是这是夏洛克之夜，夏洛克才是说了算的那个。  
－－－－－  
“就是这个味道，约翰，你能找到他的踪迹吗？”  
约翰哼了哼表示小菜一碟，耗费一夜去找神奇生物不是约翰第一惆怅的事情，他现在最苦恼的是自己散落整个森林的尊严。  
你的狼真通灵性。  
今夜，约翰已经听过这句话的精灵语、兽人语和树人语版本了，他们不是看不出来狼人和野兽的微小差别，只是直观上他们不能接受高傲的狼人在月圆之夜给一只吸血鬼做猎犬。  
“他其实是我丈夫。”约翰也同样听见了这句话的各种版本。  
今夜，他的丈夫花式炫耀连神明听了都会羞愧的语言能力。  
可夏洛克是吸血鬼，活那么久知道得多很正常好吧。  
最后他们找到了那群会伪装成森林游魂的淡蓝色萤火虫，还有会装成是游魂眼睛的宝石蓝母虫。  
夏洛克甚至和那个具有智慧的虫群组成的游魂握手，用他们才看得懂的手语交流了一番。  
“我无比敬仰您，女王陛下。”最后道别的时候夏洛克还行了吻手礼，那根本不是手又有什么意义？约翰只是一直在蜷一旁认真地装狗，用尾巴驱赶爬到身上的小虫子。  
最后他俩忙活了一夜，夏洛克只是跟一个奇特的虫群交了个朋友，没干别的。  
天快亮了，约翰甩了甩自己身上沾上的露水和泥土，开始用嘴巴扯夏洛克背上的包。  
快把老子衣服还来老子要变回人了。  
夏洛克懂了约翰什么意思，但他还是愣住了。  
“我好像忘给你带了。”  
约翰支棱着狼耳朵，仿佛晴天霹雳。  
－－－－－  
“就一件事夏洛克，就这一件事。”  
约翰光着屁股坐在太阳升起前森林里长满青苔的冰冷石头上，光溜溜的他抱着自己膝盖取暖。他已经没有力气跟夏洛克吵架了。一整夜的野兽形态外加大量活动，比月圆之夜还累，就算是狼人也没力气继续了。回到221B他们还有很长的路要走，他不想半路在人群中坚持不住，光着身子昏睡过去。  
“我可以分你我的长大衣和一双袜子。”夏洛克再次检查了包里面的东西后，仿佛下了很大决心才说。  
“……”约翰从自己的膝盖上抬起头，露出了那种属于犬类的湿漉漉的眼神，熬了整夜的他还红着眼圈。  
“好吧，围巾也给你，不能再多了。”  
夏洛克躲避对方的狗狗眼攻击，开始脱鞋。  
然而穿上了夏洛克那不只大了一圈的长外套后，约翰不确定这个和光着相比哪个更丢人。  
现在约翰套着长大衣蹲坐在刚刚那颗石头上，现在他决定等夏洛克把衣服给他取过来。  
然而夏洛克没走出约翰的视线就又拐了回来，向丈夫解释自己现在又冷又饿。  
于是约翰现在，不得不在极度疲倦的状况下，被自己的吸血鬼丈夫抱在怀里吸血。  
破晓第一缕光线穿过森林层层迷雾的时候，约翰觉得自己的体温和灵魂一起随着吸血鬼的尖牙抽离。“谢谢款待，约翰，”吸血鬼舔吻着自己留在爱人身上的齿痕，轻轻抓挠着约翰的后脑勺安抚他，“我觉得我现在好多了，你不要在森林里等了，我背你回去。”  
－－－－－  
约翰没力气拒绝，也没心思拒绝。  
夏洛克前脚刚走他就能在这个森林里昏睡过去。  
然后被好心人捡到，但他现在衣冠不整到没有内裤的地步，他没那个脸遇到好心人。  
所以他现在躲在夏洛克背上，只有小腿和两只脚露出来在空气中随着吸血鬼轻快的步伐一晃一晃。  
大衣把他从头顶严严实实包到了大腿，他只敢偶尔探出来看看离221B还有多远。  
这太他妈疯狂了。  
当夏洛克路过早市的时候，听见了近在咫尺的姑娘太太们的说话声还有小贩们的吆喝声时，约翰才意识到他们现在是多么危险——这把年纪全裸上街，夏洛克肯定会帮他记一辈子，要是一不小心被人发现，整个伦敦城都会帮他记着。  
这个时候千万千万别遇见什么熟人啊。  
“福尔摩斯先生！！”  
操。  
－－－－－  
他们在路上耽误了好久才回去。  
约翰原来都没意识到夏洛克认识那么多人，还出门这么早，还他妈这么能聊。  
而且夏洛克什么时候也喜欢聊天了？他绝对是故意的。  
中途约翰迷迷糊糊睡过去醒来好几次了。  
“约翰，是伦敦市长，快醒醒打个招呼，别这么没礼貌。”  
听到这个劲爆消息的约翰感到不能再更倒霉了，只想伸出两条胳膊把夏洛克脖子给扭断。  
但他还是乖乖探出头来：“很荣幸见到您，市长阁下。”  
顺便瞥到了吸血鬼笑出来的一脖子褶。  
－－－－－  
听到夏洛克用钥匙打开221B房门的时候，约翰差点就泪洒吸血鬼的后背了。  
他们两个都没有说什么，约翰也放任夏洛克背着他上了台阶，直到把他放在了卧室的大床上。  
在贴到柔软床垫的那一刹那，约翰很想放声大哭，去他的夏洛克之夜，去他的游魂萤火虫，去他的婚姻生活，去他的伦敦市长——这他妈比上战场难挨多了。  
还没有收拾好情绪的时候，他看到了吸血鬼开始兴致勃勃地脱衣服了。  
狼人疲倦中强撑出了震惊的眼神，吸血鬼皱了皱眉，用非常冷静且官方语气解释道：“是这样约翰，月圆之夜狼人血的缘故，我现在感觉烧得厉害。”  
“可你都背着我快绕伦敦一圈了。”  
“那不够，约翰，”吸血鬼怜爱地笑了起来，狼人只觉得今天某人笑得有点多，“那远不够。”  
后来约翰被夏洛克操进床垫里的时候觉得有一个精力旺盛的吸血鬼丈夫还是蛮爽的，但是他真的需要在醒来后大吃一顿了，当然在醒来后，约翰甚至不敢保证自己不在高/潮前睡着。  
而看着自己丈夫闭上眼爽到快哭出来的表情，夏洛克已经开始想两个月后要干什么了。  
他已经决定要享受月圆之夜了。  
——————


End file.
